War of the Sailor Senshi
by noctorro
Summary: Sailor Galaxia's final showdown with the Sailor Senshi. Rated PG13 for slight reference to lesbian activity in chapter 4. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: Tomodachi to kazoku, minna wo...

War of the Sailor Senshi  
  
Chapter One: Tomodachi to kazoku... Kanojo wa minna wo koroshimashita!!  
  
A harsh wind blew across the barren ground, kicking up giant clouds of dust into the air. Far off to the northern horizon, jagged peaks of dark rock protruded, the remains of what used to be mountains. To the south, a giant, irregular hollow in the ground was all that remained of a grand city, a city once called Tokyo. The land had suffered a fight so massive, the surrounding areas had been stripped of all life and vegetation.   
  
The dust swept her whole body. It added a pale shade of brown to her rainbow colored pleated mini skirt, and choked her long wavy blond hair which were once done up into two buns at the sides of her head. The remains of her blue sailor collar, the symbol of all Sailor Senshi blew in the wind, still partly attached to her costume. On her back, the skeleton of two withered wings drooped from exhaustion. Her body itself, suffered massive gashes on her limbs, scrapes, and bruises on her face, sides and shoulders.  
Despite her painful condition, the princess of the moon, otherwise known as Sailor Moon, stood upright, her chest forward depicting precisely the determination of her people on Earth and on the Moon. "I live here," she said silently to herself. "I will not let Galaxia take my home from me. After everything the other Senshi and I have gone through, I cannot let this one woman destroy it all."  
  
Her alias was Tsukino Usagi. In a past life, she was the princess of the moon who had now awakened on Earth to assume the Sailor Senshi powers and protect the entire solar system. Together with the other Senshi of the solar system, each one representing a planet body, and the guardian of Earth, they had overcome innumerable threats to Earth. Through blood, sweat, tears, pain and hardships they were not only able to preserve the earth, but to also strengthen the bond they shared as a Sailor Senshi team. Eventually, Chiba Mamoru, the Earth guardian and Sailor Moon came to fall in love.   
  
"They tore us apart," Sailor Moon thought quitely. "The enemy has seperated me from my Senshi, killed my lover, and now have destroyed my home and everyone else I hold close." She laughed at the irony of the situaton as started to gather in her eyes and make their way down her face. "The worst enemy we have ever faced, who destroyed us on a physical and personal level are other Sailor Senshi."  
  
Standing just a few meters away from her, facing her, Sailor Galaxia stood sizing her enemy up. Her golden plated torso reflected the suns rays, giving her the illusion of glowing. Instead of Sailor Moon's rainbow pleated mini skirt, Sailor Galaxia sported a skirt made of long thin plates of gold. Her sailor collar was also gold in color, and unlike Sailor Moon's, it was still intact. It appeared as if Sailor Galaxia had hardly been scratched.   
  
"You are a fool to stand up against me," Galaxia said smiling. "I have destroyed everything in this lousy country, including your home, and even battered you to a bloody pulp. You still want to try me some more?" Sailor Moon did not move, instead continued glaring defiantly into Galaxia 's eyes. "Your friends aren't here to help you anymore."  
  
"What have you done to Ami and the others?" Sailor Moon screamed.   
Galaxia looked a little puzzled. "Ami?" she asked. After a short moment, "ah yes, you must mean Sailor Mercury and the rest of your pathetic Senshi. I wouldn't worry about them. They're being well taken care of at the hands of my Senshi and soon, they will join my cause. And you will too."  
  
"So that's what you've been doing to get all this power," Sailor Moon said spitting out blood. "You've enslaved every Senshi you've come into contact with to fight for evil. That cannot be forgiven."  
  
"And who's going to be the judge of that? Certainly not a bloody mess like yourself," Galaxia taunted. "Go   
easy on yourself and give up now."  
  
"Never! As long as this solar system is in danger, I will never give up fighting!" Despite serious wounds her body sustain, Sailor Moon raised a fist, and the Moon Scepter appeared in her grip. She took a deep breath to calm her mind from screaming in pain from her wounds, and prepared to release an onslaught of energy beams, punches and kicks. She would give everything she had to destroy Galaxia.   
  
"It's your grave," Galaxia said. In and instant, she rushed forward towards her target, ready to kill her.   
  
And so, the war of the Sailor Senshi had begun.   
Sore kara, Se-ra Senshi no sensou ga hajimemashita 


	2. Chapter 2: Mizu no Senshi

War of the Sailor Senshi  
  
Chapter 2: Mizu no Senshi ga Naguriatteimasu  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren stood inside a cavern, illuminated by an aquamarine light. The source of the light came from the large pool in the center of the cavern. She stood at the edge of the pool, gazing into it's hypnotizing waters, preparing herself for the battle which lay moments ahead.   
Her torso was clad in a light blue one piece suit that reached down to her ankles and flowed freely behind her. It split right down the middle and was held together only by a few strings and a blue sailor collar around her neck, which depicted her identity as a senshi. Her feet fit snugly into aquamarine lace up boots to go with a matching bikini of the same color. Her long blue hair fell over her shoulders and around her back. Two painted lines ran diagonally across her face, giving her gentle features more of an agressive look.   
Her eyes were half closed, hypnotized by the shimmering water. "She comes," she said under her breath. Her eyes and nostrils flared. "She comes!!!" Sailor Aluminum Siren turned to face the entrance of the cavern, a blue aura eminating from her body. She could feel the blood of her opponent and soon, she would taste it. Her tongue reached out of her mouth and caressed her dry lips. Delicious....  
  
"She's here," the girl clad with a glass goggle stretching across her face mumbled. She raised an arm to scratch her short blue hair. "Why in the world would anyone choose to live here?" She shivered. The girl pressed her earring and the goggles disappeared. She looked into her other hand which held a mini computer which at the moment, displayed details of the surrounding area and the location of the enemy."It's much to cold here for anyone to live."  
But yet, this was Sailor Aluminum Siren's temporary location on earth. It was situated in a cavern inside a mountain covered with a good foot of snow. Mizuno Ami, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury, now stood outside the mouth of the cave passage at least half a kilometer from sea level which she knew would lead her straight to her target. The evil senshi was a threat to earth and had to be eliminated.   
She breathed heavily and fell to her knees. The climb up the mountain nearly killed her. "If you're going to be defeated by a mountain climb, how can you expect to defeat Sailor Aluminum Siren?" her consciousness asked.   
She closed her computer and tucked it away. "What would I ever do without that thing?" Gathering her strength, Sailor Mercury got up and took the deepest breath of her life. She was all alone this time, without the other senshi to help her. The thought made her want to cry.   
"You're the one who suggested this!" she told herself. "You were the one who said our chances of defeating this threat would be higher if we split up and eliminate each individual evil Senshi. Have my calculations gone wrong? Why do I feel this dread?" Once again, her consciousness kicked in. "If you can't even get over your own fear, how do you expect to defeat Sailor Aluminum - "  
"SHUT UP!!" she yelled to herself. "I won't let her get the better of me. Aluminum Siren will be eliminated today." Fuelled by her rage, she stormed into the cavern, ready for anything that lay ahead of her.   
  
A scream echoed throughout the cavern. Within moments, pounding footsteps against snow could be heard heading towards Sailor Aluminum Siren's direction. Sailor Mercury's small, weak for eventually made way for itself in the opening of the cavern.   
"I've been waiting for you, Mercury," Aluminum Siren said with a grin. "I hear you are this solar system's Senshi of water."  
"I will not let you carry on your activities on this planet!" Mercury said sternly. "Leave now or persish at the hands of this star system's Sailor Senshi!"  
"You see," Aluminum Siren continued, ignoring Mercury's threats, "I am a water based Senshi myself, and I am determined to defeat you, as my rival. I want your power." Again, she licked her lips as an evil glimmer danced across one of her eyes.  
A huge wave of water from the cavern pool washed over Mercury, invading her mouth and nostrils making breathing impossible. Aluminum Siren had her trapped in a water bubble, slowly suffocating her. "Is this how it has to end for me?" Mercury asked to whatever higher being was listening. "I haven't even touched Aluminum Siren. Am I truly the weakest Senshi?"  
"Hahaha!" Aluminum Siren cackled. "I hope you don't represent the rest of your team. With powers like yours, it's a wonder how you were able to defend this solar system sofar."  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" The force of the blast burst Mercury's watery prison and engulfed the evil senshi, throwing her into the pool. She struggled to the surface, but before she could reach, Mercury leapt at the window of opportunity and created a water barrier on the surface of the pool, preventing the enemy from any possible escape.   
"I'm not going to let you continue your wave of destruction," Mercury said. "I will not let you defeat me." Using her powers, she pushed down on the barrier and increased the pressure, hoping to crush Aluminum Siren to death. But she refused to be so easily defeated. Using all her strength, she pushed upward, hoping to break through Mercury's barrier with enough strength to crush her. The two Sailor Senshi of water were engaged in a test of strength, with their lives hanging in the balance.  
  
"Suijin sama, kimi no chikara wo kashite kudasai. Kanojyo wo koroseru koto ga shirimasu!!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Hi wo mieru

War of the Sailor Senshi  
  
Chapter 3: Hi wo Mieru  
  
A terrific explosion sent chunks of burning magma hundreds of feet into te air, into a beautiful display of lights that fell down to the dark earth again. Black clouds of ash formed a blanket over the sky, darkening the surrounding area, highlighting the magma's vibrance.   
A pool of magma broke out of the rocky ridges in which it was confined and flowed freely into ground, forming hot, glowing rivers, one of which flowed just a foot away from a red high heeled shoe. The heat seared Sailor Mar's leg, forcing her to jump back in shock. She swept a few strands of long, jet black hair from her sweat beaded face and wiped her forehead. Wiping her hands on her red miniskirt, she thought, "What a place for her to send me to."  
"You wanted to find me, now here I am," a voice said coming from behind her. Mars spun around to see a beautiful woman, standing on a mound of rock with dark orange hair that fell over shoulders decorated with crow feathers. She wore long black high heeled boots reaching up all the way to her thighs, revealing just a few inches of tanned skin. "Talk about fake and bake," Mars said in her head, cracking a smirk. In the womans hand, she held a long black whip that trailed behind her.  
"Sailor Lead Crow," Mars said. "I have been looking forward to meeting you in person."  
The woman didn't waste anytime in talk. She extended her whip forward as Mars raised her arms to block the attack. The whip caught Mars around the wrists. She pulled down hard and sharp, causing Lead Crow to lose her footing. She fell off the rock and landed on the sharp pebbles with a dull thud.   
"Ugh," she cried, reacting to the pain as the rocks cut through her costume and into her skin. She pulled on the whip, sending Mars flying towards her. She quickly got up, raised her knee with brute force and struck Mars in the chest, throwing her backwards.   
As Mars hit the floor, she extended a leg and took out Lead Crow's feet from under her and she too fell. Before Lead crow had the chance to get up, Mars jumped on her, putting her into tight headlock. Both women screamed in effort, one trying to escape the devastating hold, the other trying to keep it tight. She could not afford to let her opponent free. At the rate Mars was hurting, Lead Crow could finish her off in no time.   
Her opponent had turned over, Mars realised, as she felt the pebbles hit her back. She was still able to keep the headlock on the evil Senshi. A glowing light to the right caught her eye. It was a river of magma and Lead Crow was trying to throw her in.   
"Someone's gonna die today," Mars said, straining through effort. "And I'll give you a hint. It's not gonna be ME!!!" With another burst over strength, Mars rolled over Lead Crow, landing on top of her, her head still in grasp. The two gradually rolled towards the rushing river of melted rock, each one hoping the other would be the unlucky one to land in it.   
"If I have to die," Lead Crow began, "I'm gonna take you with me, Sailor brat!" As they got closer, the heat from the river began to take a toll on them. Sweat began forming on their skin, they began to feel weak, the breathing became deeper. However, the two Senshi continued to fight with their willpower.   
  
Tomodachi no tame ni, watashi wa kono senshi wo korosu!!  



	4. Interlude: Starlights

War of the Sailor Senshi   
  
Interlude: Starlights   
  
The moon hung high in the sky bathing the cliff and the ocean in it's light. Behind it, countless stars dotted the heavens like diamond dust against a cloudless sky.   
A cool sea breeze blew and carried the black pony tail of Sailor Star Fighter. She stood at the cliff edge, her sharp, almost masculine features were twisted into a frown of concern as she looked up into the sky. She put a black gloved leather hand to her chest, as if trying to keep the pain from bursting out of her chest.   
Sailor Moon and her senshi were in trouble. She knew it. After all, Galaxia had already conquered a good portion of the galaxy and there was no way in hell a team of of Senshi from one solar system could stop her. Star Fighter could feel Sailor Moon's pain. As Sailor Senshi, they all shared a slight telepathic link when fighting for the same cause. But Galaxia's senshi did not. They had been corrupted by her power and nolonger fight on the side of good.   
Star Fighter hung her head low. "That is what's gonna happen to Sailor Moon too," she thought sadly. She flashed back to the time when she lost her planet to Galaxia and barely managed to escape with her senshi to this solar system.   
  
Buildings and homes were levelled to the ground, their occupants crushed to pulp under the weight of the debris. Survivors of the initial onslaught were sent running through the streets for their lives as Galaxia heartlessly released beams of energy at the running crowds. Citizens pleaded to Sailor Star Fighter, Star Healer and Star Maker to save their lives and their planet.   
Tears formed at the sides of her eyes and flowed down like rivers on her face. Never in her life had she felt so helpless, so scared, against one enemy. It was her duty as Senshi of the planet and their solar system to defend it against all kinds of evil. Now, their people ran through the streets, all of their hope lost.   
Sailor Star Healer grabbed Star Fighter's shoulder, her round angelic face framed by locks of gray hair deeply contradicted the horror surrounding them. "Seiya!! Are we just gonna stand here and watch Sailor Galaxia destroy our home?" Star fighter stood there, not budging as if she hadn't heard her team mate.   
"There's nothing we can do," she said as more tears flowed down her face.   
Sailor Star Healer brought a hard slap across her face and screamed, "Snap the hell out of it!!" Her anger immediately gave way to regret as Star Fighter held a hand to her now sore cheek. "Look," she began more calmly, "We are this solar systems only hope. We cannot allow Galaxia to take it over."   
"Do you think we can defeat her??!!" Star Fighter shouted. "For god sake, look at what she can do!! Do you realize what she's gonna do to us after she's through with this system?!"   
"It doesn't matter what she does with us!" Star Healer retorted. "All that matters is -"   
"Actually it does!! Galaxia is going to turn us into one of her twisted senshi, just like she's done to so many others. Our only hope of defeating her is to team up with another Senshi team, one that hasn't been corrupted by Galaxia."   
"But the planet -" Star Healer began.   
"Fuck the planet, it's doomed. We failed in our duty here, but we will not fail in our duty as Sailor Senshi!!"   
  
Star Fighter remembered the horror and destruction as if it were yesterday. She had managed to escape to earth with Sailor Star Healer, Star Maker, and their Princess Fireball. She hoped with all her soul that they would be given a second chance to save another solar system from Galaxia's wrath.   
After reaching earth, Star Fighter made it a goal not to let Galaxia take this system. But now, as she stood on the cliff edge staring up at the heavens, she realized the she had failed in her second chance as well. Sailor Moon and her senshi were out battling Galaxia and she just stood by, feeling helpless as ever once again.   
The failure as a Senshi was too great a burden for her to bear. Star Fighter reached down to an pendant on her chest, just below her black sailor collar. It was a golden star with white wings, the object which she used to transform into Sailor Star Fighter. She held it up to the sky and closed her eyes as more tears flowed.   
"I wasn't able to save my planet or this one," she said. "If this is the most I can do, then Sailor Moon, I want you to take my power." Star Fighter put all of her strength and power into the pendant. Her sailor costume disappeared, revealing a frail naked body. The pendant glowed brilliantly and flew up into the sky, blending into the sea of stars. Now, all that was left of Sailor Star Fighter was her weak body, which fell lifelessly hundreds of feet from the cliff edge, into the cold black sea.


	5. Chapter 4: Otasukete kudasai

Chapter 4  
  
With a strand of gray hair wrapped around her index finger, she put it her mouth and licked it. Sailor Iron Mouse gazed at the helpless sight before her. Steel cables had been twisted round and round her prisoner's body, pushing her tightly against a large boulder. But it was not the prisoner that had aroused Sailor Iron Mouse's sadistic sense of pleasure. They now sat in a dark room, somewhere in the remains in what used to be the government buildings in Tokyo. The only pool of light fell upon the prisoner, with Iron Mouse sitting at the edge of the pool like an animal stalking it's prey.   
  
She squatted there, twirling her gray hair around her fingers, licking her lips as if devouring something she craved, continuing to gaze at the prisoner. Finally, the prisoner spoke.  
  
"If you're gonna kill me," she said, "why don't you just get it over with?" The days of imprisonment had taken their toll on her, the one Iron Mouse believed to be Sailor Jupiter. She was no longer the strong warrior she once was when Iron Mouse had captured her. A once beautiful and immaculate face was now covered in a fine layer of sweat and oil. Her radiant brown hair once flowed freely around her head from a ponytail. Now it only hung down like dead weight in greasy clumps.   
  
"What good are you to us dead when your partners are free and fighting out there against the other Animates?" Iron Mouse asked, breaking her maddening silence. "You Senshi are foolish enough to give your lives for each other's. That's where we have the real advantage over you." She walked over to Sailor Jupiter and placed her face right in front of hers, until their noses were barely a centimeter apart. Iron Mouse gazed uncomfortably into her eyes and spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, saying, "I was given orders to keep you alive. But that doesn't mean I can have a little fun…"  
  
Jupiter looked back fearfully at her captor, realizing she was helpless and at the mercy of an insane Sailor Senshi. "If you even so much as - " She was cut off as Iron Mouse's lips connected with her, giving her a deep kiss. Jupiter could feel her captor's tongue pushing through her lips, creeping it's way into her mouth. She tried in vain to resist the unwelcome gesture, but that only got her throat in Iron Mouse's grasp.   
  
"What the hell do you think you were trying to do?!" Iron Mouse asked, applying the pressure onto Jupiter's throat. She could do nothing while being strangled except cough and hope she would be released soon.   
  
"I've… had better from… a human," she coughed. Iron Mouse raised a hand and gave her a vicious back handed slap that echoed throughout the room. Jupiter winced in pain as the sting on her cheek began to grow unbearably. A tear drop forced it's way out of one of her eyes.   
  
"You're going to regret that," Iron Mouse said, turning around, walking quietly towards the edge of the light.   
  
Jupiter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god that woman is finally leaving," she thought silently to herself. "I hope the other Senshi will be able to find me." She didn't know how long more she had to spend here, and the thought of being left alone with this psychopath captor of hers sent chills down her spine. She was going to have to live through this one second at a time.   
  
Iron Mouse turned back towards Jupiter without warning, and let out multiple beams of electric energy that connected with her. Jupiter screamed as the beams singed her skin, shot through her body and zapping all the energy in her body. She tried struggling, but her movements were restrained by the steel cables. She screamed in torment, hoping someone would hear her pleas for help. 


	6. Chapter 5: Sailor Venus... Kore ga kanoj...

Chapter 5: Se-ra Venus...kore ga kanojo no chikara desu ka   
  
A bolt of sizzling electricity ripped through the calm air. Measuring thousands of degrees in temperature, it headed straight for a pretty face, framed with locks of blonde hair and a pretty red ribbon at the back of the head. Spotting the bolt at the corner of her eye, the only had a second to duck. But she didn't.   
  
A long chain made of glittering orange hearts seemed to have sprouted from out of nowhere and into her grip and cancelled out the bolt's devastating energy. The girl counter attacked with the chain, charged by the power of the bolt to the enemy, a black leather onepiece clad Sailor Senshi named Sailor Tin Nyanko. She was indeed the oddest looking of all the Evil Senshi. She wore a black headpiece that formed to cones at the sides of her head with braids of hair sprouting from the tips and reaching the floor. On her chest, just under her sailor collar was a black ribbon. She wore high heeled boots reaching to her thighs. Areas of uncovered leg were wrapped in giant fishnets. She licked her fingers.  
  
"My," she cackled, "you're not as easy to defeat as I thought you were, Sailor Venus."   
  
Sailor Venus flipped a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder, her round face displaying a smirk. Her light features enhanced the dark, thick green forest surrounding her and Sailor Tin Nyanko. She brushed off some twigs and dirt on her orange collar and said, "You are dealing with the most experienced Senshi of this solar system."  
  
"You are not beyond my abilities, Venus!" Tin Nyanko declared. "I've heard of the Legendary Sailor V. And after meeting her, I've come to the conclusion that she is NOTHING without her powers. After all, the real Sailor Senshi of this solar system are dead. You and your friends are nothing but mortal reincarnations of the dead original Senshi!"  
  
Before Venus had enough time to react, she was engulfed in a showever of energy beams that surrounded her and destroyed the surrounding foliage. They were like hot pebbles firing out fresh from an oven ripping at her costume, cutting off locks of hair, and charring her skin.   
  
"AAhhh!!" she screamed covering her head. "It hurts," she thought, "like needles, cutting into my skin." After what seemed like an eternity, a large beam came and blasted her in the chest, knocking her backwards into the trunk of an oak tree with such force, that the tree broke. With tremendous effort, she got up to face her enemy, forcing any power and strength she had into to fingers.   
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko walked menacingly towards her, laughing like a mad woman. "You are not a Senshi! Don't even attempt to think you stand a chance against me!" She lunged at Venus, grabbed her by the jaw, slowly curshing it and pinned her against the side of a huge boulder. "Now," Nyanko whispered, "I feast." She opened her jaw to take a mouthful of flesh from Venus's face when -   
  
"Venus!!!" Sailor Venus rammed her fingers into Nyanko's throat and screamed the chant of her power. "Crescent Beam SMASH!!!!"  
  
The two were surrounded by the light of Venus's power. Attempting to counter attack, Nyanko reached up a claw and swiped a devastating blow across Venus's face. The crescent beam attack reached it's climax and a massive explosion took place that wiped out the two senshi and a huge patch of trees and shrub along with them.   
  
Se-ra Senshi tachi...sayonara 


End file.
